elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Kakuzawa
"Anna will become superior?" :'-Anna, eagerly agreeing to become the subject of a warped experiment.' Anna Kakuzawa is the daughter of Chief Kakuzawa and Professor Kakuzawa's sister, one of the major components in their generational plans for Diclonius supremacy over the Earth. She is a manga only character. Biography Family traditions said that the Kakuzawas were part-Diclonius. Anna lacked both the vestigial horns that marked them off as such, and the mental acumen that most family members seemed to demonstrate in one or more fields, especially business and science. Despite encouragement from her father (one of the few spots in his life where he was more human in his dealings with others), she felt as though she wasn't useful to him, and was ready to do anything to aid him in his lifelong cause of bringing about Diclonius supremacy over the Earth She agreed to a series of operations that caused her to develop a strange, monstrously-sized globelike form in which she could compute impossibly complex sets of detailed probabilities involving her father's plans, but was forced to float in the underground lake due to her mass. These probability scans were so thorough and accurate, Anna was in many instances able to predict the future without error, though this was far easier on a national or worldwide scale than a personal one, and her own future was a mystery to her. In this form, her father called Anna a goddess, likely aiding him in planning to infect the world with the Diclonius Virus, and later helping to plan for the recovery of the pillar of his plans, the Diclonius Queen Lucy. Physically powerful (if slow) and enabled with vectors of her own in that form, Anna initially proved a challenge to the captured Lucy. Yet as Lucy's power grew exponentially (at the expense of her own life), Anna was no longer able to stand against her. As Anna knew would occur, Lucy rejected her father's offer of an alliance, killing both him and the only known Male Diclonius, the common half-brother of the two girls by way of Chief Kakuzawa's rape of her mother, and the other key to the Chief's world-changing plans. Lucy then demanded to know if Anna knew the truth about her family's supposed Diclonius heritage. Anna was aware that she and her father's family were not truly Diclonii, but rather humans possessing a mutation resulting in the appearance of horns on their heads, without any manner of psionic ability. She did not say anything out of respect and love for him, and the inability to shatter his inherited dream. Despite knowing this dream was not a valid one, she still tried to avenge his and her half-brother's deaths at the hands of Kaede, only to seemingly be killed herself when Kaede as Lucy shattered the globe that appeared to be her head. Before she left, Lucy spotted something in her seeming corpse that she found amusing, indicating to her mind that Chief Kakuzawa, as he himself had said, truly loved her after all. At the end of the manga, it was found that the globelike form was not her body, but a shell that had grown around it. Anna cracks out of it like an egg, restored to her human form. She takes from this that her father really did love her after all, and is delighted when her enhanced knowledge and intelligence can no longer be accessed. She is last seen among the ruins of the underground grotto of the sunken island that once held the Diclonius Research Institute, in the company of the Agent, who throws her off with questions about her post-emergence nudity and suggestions that they eat the remains of her monster-shell. Their fates after this, including possible rescue, are unknown. Anna's exact age is difficult to determine from the text. She is the only member of her family to survive the series, and tentative proof that even the megalomaniacal Chief Kakuzawa had Human feelings. Trivia *Much like the Oracles of myth, most especially the Greek Delphic Oracle, the reliability and usefulness of Anna's predictions were largely dependent on the person asking the right question and interpreting what she said correctly. In the end, Chief Kakuzawa not only deluded himself by drawing the answer he wanted from Anna's sometimes cryptic words, but failed to account for Anna's love for him, keeping her from telling him such shattering truths as the family's true genetic status. Gallery Anna.JPG|Anna in her altered state Photo176 thumb1.jpg Category:Human Category:Chief Kakuzawa